1. Field
The present invention relates to a multipurpose box having other uses in addition to packaging a product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to introduce a product, various promotional materials such as pens, key rings, umbrellas, calendars, cups, and/or the like, are being produced and used. In order to more directly introduce a product, a box containing small samples is also being used.
However, because the box containing samples described above is discarded after a customer takes the samples out of it, the box does not continue to have promotional effect and primarily act as a container storing the product.
Therefore, for the promotion of their products, manufacturers typically advertise the products in addition to distributing boxes containing samples and/or the like. As a consequence, the manufacturers typically pay huge advertising costs.
A business card made of paper or an opaque or transparent synthetic resin is an object most commonly used to introduce oneself to others. A salesperson makes his or her business activities for the promotion of the product by directly transferring the business card or placing the business card in a product catalog when meeting a customer.
However, because a time and a place to store the business card are varied according to a customer's tendency and necessity and information on what product to sell cannot be immediately confirmed, a more effective or efficient business card transferring method may be desirable.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.